Some online service providers enable their users, or “subscribers,” to enroll in a subscription-based service. For example, an online marketplace may offer a subscription service to some of their customers, such as their sellers. These subscribers pay for their services for a period of time rather than, for example, per transaction, or per listing, or per other unit of service. Over time, some subscribers may cancel their subscription—a phenomena commonly known as “customer churn,” or simply “churn.”
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.